The overall goal of the Partnership for Native American Cancer Prevention (NACP) is to eliminate cancer disparities In Native Americans of the southwest. The University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC) and Northern Arizona University (NAU) as NACP partner with tribal communities to develop research, outreach, and training activities aimed at defining and eliminating obstacles to health equity in areas of Native American cancer incidence, mortality, and survivorship, and increasing representation in fields that provide the opportunities to overcome these obstacles. The Developmental Core is responsible for overseeing the procedures for development, initial review and ongoing evaluation of research projects that meet the constraints of the NACP, i.e., the project must be collaborative, with co-investigators from NAU and UACC, and with tribal co-investigators when appropriate; the project must be relevant to tribal communities in Arizona; and the project must be relevant to cancer, in terms of defining or addressing issues of cancer disparities, and in providing cancer research training for Native students. The overall goal of the proposed NACP Developmental Core is to foster and support culturally-appropriate research capacity at our institutions both through research projects and through faculty recruitment and development. We will work to increase the number and diversity of researchers at NAU working on cancer related projects, and to increase their research success through Individual Development Plans, as described in the Training Core Program. The Logic Model summarizing these goals is provided in Figure 5. We will work to increase specific outcomes of: (1) Successful external funding for NAU researchers in areas related to cancer and cancer disparities, (2) Peer reviewed publications in areas of cancer research and cancer disparities, (3) Collaborative community interactions through cultural competency training, tribal consultation for project development and dissemination of research results.